peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 113
Tape ; Name *Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 113 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-08 Tracklisting *Puff Tube: Soul Finger / Shreik Bum Limbo / Circus Freak / Midget Tolerance (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Skat 16 11 August 1991 *Kernkraftwerk: Autobahn (v/a album - City Space) Ata Tak WR 51 11 August 1991 *Finitribe: 101 (Sonic Shuffle Edit) (12") One Little Indian 54 TP12 11 August 1991 *Sali Sidibe: Wale Gnouma Don (v/a album - The Wassoulou Sound. Women Of Wassoulou) Stern's Africa STCD1035 prob 11 August 1991 *snippet *Värttinä: Vot Vot Ja Niin Niin (album - Oi Dai) Spirit SPIRIT 4 prob 11 August 1991 *snippet *snippet 17 August 1991 *Tekniq: Teknophone (12") Ozone Recordings OZON 24 17 August 1991 *snippet then start of *Crust: Traveling With Berlitz (v/a 7" - Love And Napalm Vol. 2) Trance Syndicate TR-08 17 August 1991 *Def Jeff: Voice Of A New Generation (12" - Here We Go Again) Delicious Vinyl 422-868 677-1 17 August 1991 *Spiderbait: Circle K (7") Au Go Go ANDA 124 prob ''17 August 1991 *Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (Hip Hop Style) (12") Sinbad Production SID 004 18 August 1991 *70 Gwen Party: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape SR003 18 August 1991 *Roy Milton: Hop Skip & Jump (v/a album - Stompin') Stompin' STOMPIN 101 18 August 1991 *Moody Boys + Screamer: Centre Of The World (session) ''last 18 August 1991 *snippet about John's nanny *Foreheads In A Fishtank: British Telecom (session) 24 August 1991 *Assassins Of God: No Music Tonight (7") Broken Rekids SKIP 03 24 August 1991 *Hypnotone: Hypnotonic (session) 24 August 1991 *Black Radical Mk II: Crossroads (album - The Undiluted Truth) Mango MLPS 1070 prob 24 August 1991 *''Now a centuries-old reindeer roasting song from Finland'' *Värttinä: Marilaulu (album - Oi Dai) Spirit SPIRIT 4 *''!I might as well tell you that story now about being insulted by the most unpopular man in Britain. You might be wondering who that is now, no not Simon Bates. What's his name. Beadle, Jeremy Beadle, no no no, I'll tell you the story now. On Monday night, John Walters was dfoing his first ever DJ programme, when he actually had to like play the records and do all the technical stuff at the desk, such as I do so brilliantly for you night in night out. And he was doing at GLR in London, Greater London Radio. And what I thought I'd do when he finished at 10 o'clock I'd go round and ask for an autographed picture as he came out, you see. So I went over there, I was a bit early getting tehre, and I was standing on the steps, outside, a little alleyway, kind of dimly lit, and I tried to get in, tried to get the intercom working and it wouldn't work. So I though, I'll just wait until he comes out, he won't be that long, and then another bloke came up, and his face was vaguely familiar, a kind of blotchy red face, and wearing one of those shell suits, I wouldn't have chosen it myself, and he came up and he tried the intercom and it worked for him. And he didn't say anything, and while he was waiting for someone to come and open the door, i was trying to engage him in conversation so I said "well you know" I was just chatting and he was looking at me out the corner of his eye thinking "Hello, this bloke's a looney" cos you do get people hanging around outside radio stations who are really strange, coming up and saying to you "Hello, I'm the Archangel Gabriel" they say, stuff like that "How do you do pleased to meet you" so anyway, he disappeared into the building, then he went around and found somebody inside the building and said to them "There's a vagrant standing outside" you know, and somebody came outside to check who the vagrant was, and it was me, and I was quite happy to be described as a vagrant frankly, nothing wrong with that, and I said, "who was that bloke anyway?" and its Graham Kelly, who is the secretary of the Football Association, and one of the prime movers behind this Premier League, thing, and/or Superleague whatever it's called and I didn't challenge him on it. And he came out and shook hands and he was quite jolly actually and I really hated myself for not attacking him on the subject of the superleague. But as I should have pointed out to him I would sooner spend the time with vagrants than the people who run football by and large!'' *Hypnotone: Yu-Yu (session) 24 August 1991 *Artie Wilkins: Darling Patricia (v/a album - Dangerous Doo-Wop) DDW 801 prob 24 August 1991 *Hypnotone: Paris (session) 24 August 1991 *Two Friends: This Dub Will Self Destruct In 3'53" (v/a 12" - Gun Something) Greensleeves GRED 312 prob 24 August 1991 *Where's The Beach: Deliciously Deranged (12" - Primeval Goddess) Mantra Communications WTB003 prob 24 August 1991 *Black Radical Mk II: Sign Of The Beast (album - The Undiluted Truth) Mango MLPS 1070 prob 24 August 1991 File ;Name *1991-08-xx Peel Show LE113 ;Length *1:36:42 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE113 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes